Ieatasstwo gets harassed by cavemanfive?!?!?
caveman sucks balls suck my cock, caveman sucks big old dick, I wish his mother aborted him hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic hes autistic Haha by the way this is just a dare so don't get mad ok remember that it's a dare dare I say it's a dare haha my brother dared me I can't back down from a dare it's a dare by the way it's a dare haha don't be mad ok it's a dare anyway do you wanna hear the dare it's just a dare don't get mad when you read this dare can i have booty pic haha I know it's crazy but it's just a dare like seriously I'm not gross lol I swear it's a dare it was my little brother who dared me to do this dare I am not that immature he dared me so I had to do it it's just a dare but you don't have to do it lol haha it's a lame dare lol haha anyway did you read the funny dare that my brother dared me to do haha To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand caveman. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer’s head. There’s also caveman’s nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Narodnaya Volya literature, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they’re not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike caveman truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn’t appreciate, for instance, the humour in caveman’s existential catchphrase “give up retards,” which itself is a cryptic reference to Turgenev’s Russian epic Fathers and Sons. I’m smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Dan Harmon’s genius wit unfolds itself on their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. And yes, by the way, i DO have a caveman tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It’s for the ladies’ eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they’re within 5 IQ points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Nothin personnel kid A young girl by the name of ieatasstwo gets harassed by the infamous cavemanfive. Here are her words of what happened. "It was the day that I was eating my 100th ass and he came out of nowhere and grabs my ass and runs off with my wallet. It was the scariest experience that ever happened to me. His barcode bangs and his ugly face will forever be implanted in my mind." This truly was a tragic incident.